


For the books(Smut clip)

by Zambuka_and_Memories



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Cuddles, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Lovers, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Post Game, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mentioned and implied violence, mentioned public sex, might make this a full story or some shit, my own kinda ending and timeline, slight edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambuka_and_Memories/pseuds/Zambuka_and_Memories
Summary: Booker finds a girl in amongst the crowd that catches his eyes.[Been posting lots. this one is cause i started playing Bioshock Infinite and like the story and Booker far too much to be normal XD] [notes will NOT open][Kinda my own timeline after the events of the game but he doesnt drown in the end and he gets to live but must atone for both sides sins.][Depending on how this does and how I feel this may become a proper story.][Tell me what you think, save for typos: i blame dyslexia. also in need of chill beta reader!][E/C= eye color, H/C= hair color, Y/N= Your name(first)]
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Reader
Kudos: 7





	For the books(Smut clip)

Meeting Dewitt was the most unusual event to say the least, he stod out in a crowd, to say the very least, and yet he picked me. I wasn't special like her. I had (e/c) eyes, and (h/c) that graced my shoulder blades, and a slender figure; I thought I wasn't special, but apparently I was very special to have Booker at my beck and call. 

"Hey, come on--no sleepin' on me now; the next horse race is about to start!" He gave me a soft smile as he took a drag on the cigarette between his lips. Since we met he'd cut back on his smoking, drinking, and gambling habbits. To say he is trying to get his act together is an overstatement but he was trying for me and /that/ makes me happy.

I stared at Booker, admiring his short brown hair which favored the right side of his face, green eyes, that were like ice but held warmth and comfort towards me, a light five-o-clock shadow that graced his cheeks and muscular jaw. I personally don't like the horse races and found them far too boring, but I liked being around Booker alot so that answered that.

The raido often portrayed him as a horrible man, the "False Shepherd", the reason Monument Island fell, that last was correct but to me, his past didn't matter. He was the devil, yes but not the bad kind. 

I couldn't help but slide closer to him, bumping his elbow as I brush a few strands of hair out of my face. "Yes, Princess?" He looked at me with his full attention which was often intimidating. I blushed and looked down a bit, "After this race can we go home, please?" He smiled and brushed a hand through my hair. "Of course baby." I beamed at him, leaning in for a kiss that he didn't refuse, our lips meeting gently, his were slightly chapped but I couldn't care less. We parted as the race ended and all of Booker's attention was on me, me and me alone. Our eyes met again and he gripped my smaller hand in his, "Let's get out of here." He whispered, guiding me out and down the evening lit streets. 

Booker was a nice guy, given his rough exterior, I could get used to being on his arm. We entered the apartment complex he lived in and I couldn't help but giggle as I felt one of his large hands on my ass, giving a squeeze. He wasn't a PDA kinda guy but this was within our comforts. I slid a hand to his waist, smiling. My smile faded to a gasp as he pinned me against his apartment door, hands above my head and our lips collided together. I sighed happily as our tongues danced in both of our mouths. His hands let go of my wrists, sliding down my arms and sides to unlock the door. "After you, baby girl~" I couldn't fight the heat that rose to my face as we stepped in, toeing off my heels and walking to the bedroom. I heard him lock the door, move our shoes and pour a drink before making his way to me. I popped a few buttons on my silvery blouse and laid down on the bed, spreading my legs a slight bit. 

He walked in with a glass of Whiskey in hand, and nearly dropped it when he took a look at me. "Y/N, fuckin' god; you're gunna kill me with that sexy body of yours." Booker growled softly as he climbed ontop of me. Our lips met once more, instantly he dominated my mouth as he gripped my hips tight. I can't help but moan, wrapping my legs around his waist as my hands thread through his silky hair. He moaned and pulled up from the kiss to bite at my neck, growling as he sucks on the warm flesh, his hands sliding up to grope my breasts through the thin fabric of my blouse. "Nnnanhh!" I couldn't help but moan out even more, tugging on his hair. "Mmm! So delicious~" Booker whispered in my ear, nibbling at the pierced lobe. 

I couldn't help but tug on his vest, tossing it aside and gripping tightly onto his button up. We sat up a bit and shifted me into his lap, his hands ripping my shirt off my skin. "B-Booker~ Fucking god your hands feel so good~" I whimper, biting my bottom lip. He chuckles, massaging my breasts and sucking dark hickies into my neck. "And my lips~?" He moans as I grind down on him. "Fucking magic!!" I yelp as he spanks my ass gently. 

Booker unbuttoned his shirt and set it aside and I oggled at his chest, covered in scars and the dark hair that cluttered his chest which thined down to a line that dissapeared under his belt. He cupped my face and kissed me deeply, his hands pulling the pins out of my hair, freeing the strands. I clung onto him, grinding with him desperately. He growled and bit my lip, panting and groaning. "C-come on, show daddy what you can do~" He sat back a bit and I took that as my cue to put my small mouth to use.

I'd blown him once before, but it was rushed and a bit below par as we were in the public washrooms at the races last time. But this was different, we were in bed. I sat back a bit and pulled at his belt till is came undone, draping the leather aside to unbutton his slacks that were so tented by his erection it was difficult. I managed to pull them open and began to palm at his cock, gently rubbing him through the fabric. He was very thick, I knew that very well. 

I pulled his pants fully down before leaning in to kiss along his clothed length, gently running my teeth along the tip, eliciting a whimper from him. "Fucking god~ I'm hard enough!" He growled, bucking his hips eagerly. I smiled and continued to take my time slowly pulling his boxers off. I kissed at his thigh tenderly as he'd done to me in the past. Booker was a beast in bed, and knew exactly what I liked. He was at least 9 1/2 inches long and several inches thick, uncircumcised. I looked up at him as I gave his cock a few slow strokes before leaning in to kiss along his shaft slowly, licking around the foreskin before tonguing his slit. He fisted the sheets tight as I licked the accumulated precum away. "Fuuuck! Baby girl~"

I slowly kissed at the tip before taking him between my lips. I sucked on just the tip, stroking at his length as I look up at him through my eyelashes. He bucked up into my hand, a hand tangling into my hair as I go. "Fuck, you've gotten better at this~!" Booker guided my head down along his length needily. "Come on, deepthroat daddy~" I pulled up to breathe a bit, fondling his balls gently. I suddenly go down on him, bobbing along his shaft. He tugged on my hair, groaning and panting. I smirk and deepthroat him, watching him loose control over himself. He pulls me off his cock, panting. "Fuckin hell~" He pins me against the bed and slowly slides my light blue skirt off, kissing up my chest and sliding one of his thick fingers inside my soaked hole. I grip the sheets, moaning as he flexes his finger, his thumb resting on my clit, not rubbing but just enough pressure to drive me nuts.

"B-Booker!" I squeal as he rubs my g-spot mercilessly. He clicks his tongue and growls in my ear, "Please, call me Daddy. Just for tonight~" He then proceeded to slide a second finger deep in me, spreading them rapidly to open me. We'd had sex before but he was so large we had to stretch me a slight bit. "Y-yes, Daddy!" He kissed along my jaw, purring as he did, his fingers worked me open eagerly. I gripped onto his muscular arm desperately. "Ahh! F-Fuck~! C-coming! Daddy~!" I screamed as I climaxed around his fingers, earning a soft groan. "Fuckin' god, baby girl~" He pulled his fingers out and gently sucked his fingers clean with a smile. Watching him lick my juices off his fingers was incredibly fucking hot. 

He spread my legs to situate between them, holding his swollen cock in one hand, nudging at my dripping pussy. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hands tangling into his hair. "Ready?" Booker DeWitt was a real gentleman deep down, and he was the love of my life. I loved him. "Y-yeah." I couldn't help but to stutter. He gripped my hip tight as he gave a gentle nudge before pushing harder and sliding deep into me with a shallow groan. I gripped onto his hair tightly, the initial stretch was a bit much normally. He let me adjust to being filled, our lips together in a delicate kiss, only to be broken in the need for air. I slid my hands down to his neck as he hoisted my legs up to hook over his shoulders, shifting even deeper into me. 

Booker slowly pulled out till just the tip remained before sliding back into me hard. He built a slow yet deep pace, his hands gripping my thighs. I couldn't help but clench around him in desire. I watched from between my knees, watching his cock slide in and out of my juicy pussy and I also watched his face contort with pleasure, biting his lip occasionally as he thrust into me. Gradually he got faster and rougher, teasing my g-spot with the head of his cock, never actually hitting it. "Fuck! B-Baby girl! (y/n)!" He growled a bit as he pushed against my womb opening, I couldn't help but to claw at his shoulders desperately. 

Watching him pant and moan out was quite a sight, the way the scar above his lip would occasionally twitch, how his eyes would flutter, this man was so sexy. He finally slammed against my g-spot before going deeper, trying to push into my womb needily. I squeaked and tugged on a few strands of hair. He slowed for a second, becoming shallow in his work to lick his thumb before rubbing my clit fast with no reprieve, starting to thrust hard into me again, balls slapping against my ass. I nearly came right then and there, if it weren't for Booker telling me to edge till he came. I gasped and arched up into him, clinging on for dear life as we fucked. My legs had been deposited back to his waist so he could grope at a breast and grip my hip. I chose to rake my rounded nails down his back, leaving thin red lines. "Fuck! (y/n) you feel so good. D-Don't worry--Daddy's close too~!" He moaned in my ear, I took the opportunity to suck a dark hickie into his neck.

I couldn't help but climax hard around his cock with a high-pitched moan as the tip of his large cock broke my womb seal. He let out a feral growl in my ear as he unloaded his seed into me, panting softly as he pulled out. We lazily snuggled together ontop the sheets, panting and sweaty. Booker ran a hand along my back, kissing me gently, and I couldn't help but cup his stubbly cheeks.

"God I fuckin' love you, (y/n)" He smiled as he scooped me up into his arms before depositing me under the sheets. I nuzzled into his side as he took a sip of his now warm alcohol. "I love you Booker." I hummed as I grew sleepy. "Don't be gettin' too mushy on me now." He teased, kissing my forehead. "Yes, lord forbid I love the False Shepherd." I giggled before kissing his cheek. "You are incredible. We're half way there." I mused. Booker's green eyes were full of confusion, "Half way where?" "Half way to a better life. Together." 

\------ ------ ------ ---FIN(?)--- ------ ------


End file.
